Tadcoal
| style="width:35%; vertical-align:top;" | |} How To Get *'Tadcoal:' **Floor 5-3 *'Volcanoad:' **Floor 2-2 **Tadcoal grows into Volcanoad at Lv.24 ** *'Eruptoad:' **Volcanoad grows into Eruptoad at Lv.35 Max Level Stats |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Energy' | style="text-align:center;"|165 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Attack' | style="text-align:center;"|170 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Healing' | style="text-align:center;"|140 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Speed' | style="text-align:center;"|110 | |} Skills (For details, see Skills) Starting Skill(s) Direct Specialization Group Specialization Inspire Specialization Strategy Note: This is my personal gameplay opinion. Other, more experienced players can add on to this, as well. They'll know what they're doing. (; "Eruptoad used Fire Punch! It's super effective! The foe's Armordilla was burned!" Two words for your Tadcoal/Volcanoad/Eruptoad guide: time damage. Time damage doesn't damage the opponent right away, but will damage them every turn for three turns. Eruptoad is a premier time damage dealer with all the tools it needs: high Health, good Energy, and equally good Attack. Decent-to-great Energy Gems make Eruptoad even more effective as a sturdy time damager. However, like all characters in this game, Eruptoad is not without its flaws. Earth and Water-type moves can quickly spell an end to it after a few hits. Worse, Eruptoad generally dislikes pressure. As the last minion on your team, it will be outside its comfort zone (especially against those minions with super-effective moves), and its mediocre Speed stat does not help things a bit. Also, Eruptoad doesn't have very many ways to directly hit the opponent save for Rock Blast, Poison Tooth, Flare Up, and Crush. Eruptoad may need extra help--keep it alive with healing power, redirecting, and buffs like a plus-Health bonus and Hulk Inspiration from teammates, like Cactilla and Hudu. If you do, it will have its niche as your friendly neighborhood reliable time damage minion. Direct Skills Even with the Direct skill tree, you can still do time damage--and a lot of it. With Afterburn, you can do 50-100 base points of time damage per round for 3 rounds. That will be enough to turn some of your non-time-damaging minions' 2HKOs into OHKOs...and then some. Plus it does direct damage too! Another option is Flare Up, which does decent Fire-type damage but cuts your target's--and your--Attack and Speed stats, but it'll be worth it when your last foe falls. Other options are Warmth, your basic Fire-type healing move, and it also gets Slow Level Three. Group Skills This is the first skill tree I had for Eruptoad, and it works amazingly well. Time damage for these skills is among the best you'll ever have. Flame Cannon will do lots of time damage quickly. Intense Flame both looks awesome and does 70 base time damage for three rounds. Wildfire doesn't do as much damage as those two but hits all enemies. Vicious can boost your attack to much higher levels. Inflame is another choice that lowers your armor but raises your Attack. Inspire Skills This is a bit more like a Normal skill tree. I don't really use those (with the exception of Tigertan's), so this one just seems less useful to me. After all, you do less time damage in the form of Poison Tooth but you get more Energy and moves like Roar, Crush, and Earthy Fortitude. Technically, this one is more like a buff/Attack-lowering skill tree. If you want to do this one, go for it, but I still think the other two skill trees are better. Minion-Pedia Entries Note: these entries do not exist, because they are sadly absent from the game. Think of it rather as a concept that I created, and not something actually in the game. (; Tadcoal's Minion-Pedia entries: No. 1: These minions enjoy resting in lava pools. They have huge appetites for their size. No. 2: Tadcoal rest in lava pools to recharge their energy. These minions seem to always be hungry. Volcanoad's Minion-Pedia entries: No. 1: Relaxed minions, Volcanoad love sleeping in lava and gobbling down food. They have the ability to breathe fire. No. 2: These minions spend most of their spare time sleeping. They can breathe a cone of fire as self-defense. Eruptoad's Minion-Pedia entries: No. 1: These minions are not picky eaters, but especially like sweet foods. They make use of their fire resistance and sleep in pools of magma. No. 2: Many Eruptoad enjoy the simple pleasures in life, including sleeping, eating, and the feel of bathing in a pool of lava. tadcoal